Russian HEAT levels (JCX)
HEAT Levels are response codes for Military and Law Enforcement elements in the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXhange '''series. They determine how much resources are dedicated for tracking and engaging a supposed target. This article is about HEAT system of Russian Federation Peacekeeping Forces on Koska island of Kyungastani archipelago. For the Armed Forces of Nova Kyungastan and Black Hand HEAT response codes, see '''Kyungastani HEAT Levels and Black Hand HEAT levels. Description Unlike Kyungastani military or Medici armed forces, Russian military has a wide array of advanced tracking systems and a fleet of AWACS aircraft , and therefore is able to track Rico with great precision, similar to San Esperito forces. It is impossible to simply "run away" and wait until the Dispatch will call of search, as Russian Peacekeepers do not require visual contact for keeping up with their target. So in order to loose HEAT, Rico must either destroy AWACS planes, call for an Agency Evacuation. or retreat to a "liberated" region under solid USMC control. 'Level 1' "Airwatch reports enemy contact. Ground elements, recon following coordinates." - RFPF Command At Level 1, two Stzurm 63As or 63Bs (same with MGL greande launcher instead of machine gun) will be dispatched, carrying a dozen of Russian riflemen ("Wolves"). At this point, it's still possible to escape by leaving visual range of soldiers, but they will continue their search in quite a large area. Bering RV3 Orcas will be dispatched as well for reconnaissance, so avoiding contact will be somewhat problematic. If reinforcements are called, an URGA Shakal will be sent, carrying 4 Russian heavy troopers ("Badgers"). 'Level 2' "Airwatch confirms Primary Target operating in the area. Engage with extreme caution. Reinforcement drops inbound ''" - RFPF Command At this point, several more Stzurm 63s, both "A" and "B" variants, will be sent to confront Rico. They will carry squadrons of Russian Wolves, Badgers and Bears (RPG troopers). These will be covered by Shakal IFVs and one URGA Dingo, providing sniper support from a considerable distance - up to half a mile, unlike Medici snipers shooting point-blank. If Rico uses aircraft or makes wingsuit attack runs, Cherepahas will be sent as well to blow him up from the sky. At Level 2, there's no escape from HEAT except destroying AWACS planes or retreating. If reinforcements are called, it will be URGA Giena or a two more URGA Shakals. 'Level 3' "''Forward units report severe casualties. Heavy reinforcement drops inbound, aerial support elements inbound. All autonomous units converge on these coordinates" - RFPF Command At Level 3, Russian heavy armor joins the fray. Several URGA Bokser Main Battle Tanks will be dispatched to support the infantry, and Stzurms will be replaced by SV-1007 Stonewall APCs. In addition to sniper support, two URGA Giena attack choppers will be sent to provide air cover for ground teams. If Rico uses aircraft, more Cherepahas will be deployed, and two URGA Sokols will be sent to intercept. If reinforcements are called, Rico will have to outrun an artillery barrage by a battery of SV-1033 Crusher MLRS pods, or survive a bombing run by several Bering AV1 Manta drones. 'Level 4' "Forward elements report extreme resistance. Heavy reinforcement drops inbound, artillery strikes inbound. Ghost drops dispatched to following coordinates. ''" - RFPF Command URGA Bokser tanks, supported by numerous Shakal IFVs, are now blocking roads rather then pursuing Rico, trying to deal with him from a distance. Russian infantry retreats, leaving artillery and air units to fight the Protagonist. SV-1033 Crusher artillery barrages rain down death from off-stand ranges, and Manta drones are swarming the sky, aggressively chasing Rico and obliterating the ground regardless of civilian or even friendly casualties. URGA Mstitels, leading "strike packages" of three to four Giena helicopters, now engage the "Primary Target" at medium range. At this point, a call for reinforcements will lead to a cruise missile strike by BMI 1985, obliterating a large area. 'Level 5' "''Situation status black. Volk claws inbound, Red fangs inbound. All ground elements, unass the AO" - RFPF Command A huge naval cruise missile barrage is called upon the area, which will literally obliterate anything within a mile radius, shielded or not. Rico can only try to run away before it hits, but he will be chased by three to five URGA Mstitels while he's trying to outrun the blast. However, if he survives, HEAT level will be automatically cleared until the next engagement with Russian forces. 'Clearing the HEAT' While escaping Russian HEAT system is much harder then Kyungastani one, it is still possible, and is somewhat easier then evading Black Hand. *Emergency evac by the Agency, that becomes available at Act II - but costs command points *Destroying the AWACS planes, that are usually deployed in a few miles above the Protagonist. *Liberating settlements or retreating to already liberated provinces. *Survivng the cruise missile barrage at Level 5. Category:Content Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange